The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising a mirror housing in which a mirror support plate is pivotably supported and in which at least one light source is provided that has coordinated therewith at least one light outlet opening.
Exterior rearview mirrors are known in which the mirror housing is provided with an auxiliary turn signal light. As a light source an incandescent light bulb is usually employed whose light will exit through the light outlet opening of the housing to the exterior. An incandescent light bulb generates a considerable amount of heat within the mirror housing and has a relatively short service life. Furthermore, the incandescent light bulb requires a large space and complicated assembly parts within the mirror housing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that a simple and inexpensive mounting of the light source within the mirror housing is provided.